


backpacks and wet pavement

by raaaainydays



Category: dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, gream
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raaaainydays/pseuds/raaaainydays
Summary: A book about dnfhigh school au, prepare ;)
Relationships: Karlnap - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 62
Kudos: 145





	1. math with mr. ponk

So it was happening. George was moving to America.

It had been about two months since his mom had initially told him that they’d be moving to Orlando. He had lived in the cold climates of London his whole life; how could he even survive?

But, despite knowing he’d be overheated, he would do it. 

He was convinced because his mom had gotten a new job in America, and it was fully paid. She had applied for a higher job in her company, and therefore resulting in moving to the headquarters.

So, for the better of both of them, they were moving far, far away from the only place they had ever called home.

They planned to move as quickly as possible, and sold their small apartment as soon as they got all of their belongings out.

This was so sudden for George; but not unwanted. He’d been in the UK’s schools his whole life, and to get to spend his last year in ‘high school.’ An exhilarating experience, too say the least.

< \----------------------------------------------------------------- >

“So this is it.” George said as he entered the small house he was to call home.

“Yeah, isn’t it beautiful, George?” his mother said enthusiastically. 

“It’s wonderful, mum.” the young brunette replied.

It was his first day in America, and to say he was exhausted was an understatement. He set down his bags full of clothes and other items, and pulled his phone out of his sweatshirt pocket.

“Jesus christ…” he muttered to himself when it read 5:34 pm.

Being from London and having spontaneously come to Florida, he was tired. How much his phone read five thirty, he felt like it was ten. 

Not to mention they decided to move in the summer; it felt like he was sweating gallons in his gray sweatshirt.

He pocketed his phone, and once again grabbed his bags. His mom shouted from outside, “Love, your room’s upstairs! Last one on the right!”

As he made the treacherous trek upstairs, he felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. Entering the room, he was happy. It was a pretty big room, with a queen size bed in the middle. 

He plopped himself down upon the bed, making a quick note it was comfortable. He pulled his phone from his pocket, reading a message;

‘hey, you have service now?’

It was a message from his friend, Sapnap. He’d met him years ago on a minecraft server. They had become really close friends, and hearing that George was moving to America had him excited.

‘yeah. whats up’ George typed back quickly.

‘nothin much hows ur house’

‘eh, the beds comfy so’

‘good’

‘hey i gtg, im really tired’

‘jet lag?’

‘yeah. ttyl?’

‘sure. sleep well’

‘night.’

He dramatically dropped his arms to his bed, and groaned loudly.

He got up off the bed to unzip his large suitcase. He pulled out his heavy comforter and threw it on his bed. He then made his way to the back wall of his room, and closed the blinds that radiated sunlight. 

He made his way to the bed, only to fall asleep immediately on the comfortable mattress.

< \----------------------------------------------------------------- >

‘Why do I do this?’ Dream thought to himself as he ran his third lap around the field.

He was practicing for football; he had done nothing but practice since the beginning of the summer.  
He was done with practice for about an hour, and so he was done for the day. As he sat down at the closest bench, he felt his eyes wandering around the vast field.

Until it landed on a small moving van next to one house on a street.

‘Huh. Someone must’ve moved in.’

He shrugged it off, thinking that he’ll meet them at school. Anyone who’s this close to the school most likely goes there.

< \-------------------------------------------------------------- >

‘Holy shit…’ George thought as he looked up at his new highschool.

He walked through the front gates, into the large entrance hall. There were so many people; it was terrifying.

He was walking by, looking around at other students, when he was knocked over suddenly.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” came a kind voice from the person who’d just run over the brunette.

As he got up, George couldn’t help but be a little scared. The person who’d knocked him over was huge; at least 6’ and was clearly a football player.

His fear was quickly gone when the large blonde giggled at his fear. “I don’t bite. I’m Clay, but I like to go by Dream. What’s your name?”

George smiled a bit at the kindness of the man. Gentle giant was the perfect description for the tall man. “I’m George.”

Dream was taken slightly aback by the british accent, but soon he started laughing with fake frustration.

“Why are there so many people with british accents here? How?”

As soon as he finished his sentence, another student came over. “What did you say ‘bout my accent?”

George laughed as the other entered the conversation. “Hey, wait, are you british?” the younger blonde said loudly.

George smiled and replied, “I am. I moved here this summer.”

The boy smiled bigger than ever. “Another one of us! The empire continues. I’m Tommy, my fine friend. And you are?”

“George.” the short brunette responded to the much taller boy.

Dream rolled his eyes at the younger. “C’mon, George, we can’t be around freshmen.”

George giggled as he walked away with Dream, hearing the other brit yell after him angrily.

“So, George, how’re you liking Florida?” Dream said to spark conversation.

George replied quickly, saying, “It’s so hot here all the time. I can’t wear sweatshirts comfortably anymore.”

Dream chuckled, and all that was going through George’s head was:

He’s really cute.

George’s eyes widened at his own thought, and he tried his best not to blush.

“Hey, I’d like you to meet one of my friends. I’ve known him forever, and I bet you’d get along great.”

George smiled at the tall man as they reached the boy. George’s eyes widened as he saw him, however. “This is my friend Nick, but he goes by Sapnap a lot.”

“Sapnap?” George said in awe, eyes widened.

“George?” Sapnap said with even more confusion.


	2. cinnamon sticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Ok, I got so many kudos in one day so thank you guys <3  
> i plan on uploading a new chapter every day for as long as i can, but I also have school so don't be too disappointed if I don't post tmr  
> thank you for reading!

“Sapnap?” George said in awe, eyes widened.

“George?” Sapnap said with even more confusion.

Dream looked between the two in confusion. “You know each other?” he asked, rather happily. 

“Know him?” Sapnap practically yelled, “We’ve been friends for years!”

George was so confused. “You live in Florida?”

“Yeah, you dumbass!” he yelled as he ran up to the short brunette to pull him into a hug.

“It’s so cool you’re here. Really unexpected though!” Sapnap laughed and let go of George.

“Pfft, you’re so short.”

“Sapnap!” George shouted as both Dream and Sapnap started laughing loudly.

Dream’s laugh was almost infectious, and so George started laughing as well when the tall blonde started wheezing loudly.

“Okay, okay. Very funny. I’m average height and you two are literal giants.” George said as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

The tall blonde only laughed harder at the remark. At this point it was a miracle he was still standing.

George scoffed and said, “I’m going to leave if you just keep laughing at me.”

Dream slowly stood up and tried his best to stop laughing.

God, he’s so cute

Dream choked on his spit a bit at his own thought.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

He shrugged it off and tried to calm down.

I do not like guys. Let alone one I met today.

George looked up at Dream, who was clearly lost in thought. “Dream? Are you ok?”

Dream looked down a little at George and laughed a bit. “Hah, no I’m fine. What’s your first period?”

George was a little concerned, but brushed it off. “I have Math with Mr. Ponk.”

Dream smiled and said, “Me too! He’s the best, and he gives out a lot of good grades.”

Dream’s enthusiastic response made George smile, as the tall blonde grabbed his arm and led him to a class painted with yellow lemon stickers draped on all the walls.

“Wow,” George said as he looked around, “There’s definitely a theme here.”

Dream chuckled at the remark, and they went to seats in the middle of the room.

‘Maybe America isn’t so bad.’ George thought to himself as he quickly glanced at the tall blonde sitting next to him.

< \---------------------------------------------------------- >

“Hey, George!” the brunette heard someone call out from behind.

“Oh, hi Dream!” he responded eagerly when he finally caught up to him.

“Listen, I’m really bored and the others have plans, would you want to go to the beach?” the tall blonde asked, excitement in his eyes. “No pressure though, I could alwa-”

“I’d love to.” George said as he grinned at Dream. “Yes! Oh, this is gonna be so much fun. Could I pick you up at 6:30?”

George was a little puzzled, asking, “Why so late?”

“‘Cause that’s when the sun sets. Could you come?”

George shrugged a bit, saying, “Sure! I bet mum wouldn’t mind.”

Dream grinned and said before walking out the front doors of the school, “Don’t be late, and dress nicely. It’s a date.”

George immediately blushed, his eyes widening at the 17 year old who just asked him out.

He laughed quietly, and went home to prepare what he was going to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading you lovely human being  
> say whatever you want in the comments, I don't mind a bit of constructive criticism :)


	3. laughing girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while since i've posted, sorry  
> lol if u see this comment

“I’m going insane…” George muttered to himself as he stared at his closet. 

Sure, he had plenty to wear, but what? What should he wear? He didn’t want to embarrass himself, especially not on a first date.

After about half an hour of looking at the same clothes in the same closet, he decided on a blue sweater on top of a white collared shirt, with cuffed, ripped jeans. 

Perfect. It wasn’t too fancy, but not super casual.

Meanwhile, on another street in his house, Dream was in his room, blushing crazily.

‘I did not just do that!’ he was thinking to himself as he sat on his bed, staring at the floor and pulling his hair. ‘I met him today! What the hell is wrong with me…’

‘He said yes though. He didn’t…. He didn't say no…’ he blushed as he pulled his hair even more.

‘God, I’m a mess…’ he stood up looking in his closet for something to wear.

After about a minute of staring in his closet, he heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in!” Dream called to the person on the other side of the door.

A small, blonde girl stuck her head through the door, curling her fingers around the door, before pushing open the door and walking over to him.

Dream tilted his head slightly, asking her, “What?”

She smirked, saying to her older brother, “Why are you so red?” Dream turned his head, blushing even harder. “Going out with someone, Bubba?” she laughed a bit at her brother’s beet red face.

He took a deep breath in, calming his burning face. “I am. What do you want?”

She rolled her eyes, saying with fake hurtfulness, “How rude! I’m your sister, I did nothing wrong to you!” 

Dream scoffed, rolling his eyes and turning to the short blonde. “Okay, maybe I’ve done a couple things, but there’s no need to be harsh!” Dream turned back around, just as the younger asked mockingly,

“Who’s the lucky person, bro?”

Dream turned back quickly, asking just as fast, “How di- how do you not assume it’s a girl, Drista?”

His sister looked at him, eyebrows raised yet expression calm. “I’m not an idiot, Clay.”

He scoffed and turned around, examining his closet once again.

“Yeah, it’s so obvious. You haven’t dated a girl in like, two years.” Dream scoffed at the statement. “Bro, you’re the ultimate jock. You could have literally any chick in that entire school.”

Dream took it into account. Sure, he was funny, nice, tall, a football player, and pretty loaded. His dad was a lawyer and his mom was a surgeon, meaning they both got paid well; and basically doubling the product.

‘Why haven’t I had a girlfriend? God, why did I go for George so quickly…’

He looked up when his sister was laughing super hard.

“You’re so red! You- You look like a cherry!” she finally said after laughing loudly. 

“The hell’s the racket?” Dream groaned. “Hello, Clista.” he said. Not one, but two sisters coming into his room to torment him.

Drista, having stopped laughing (mostly), said to her older sister, “Clay’s got a date, and he’s super red!”

She raised an eyebrow, walking over to the shorter blonde and sat down on the bed, crossing her legs and cupping her head in her hands, propping her head up with her arms on her knees.

Dream turned his head over his shoulder, taking one look at the girls mocking him, and turned back around. 

“Listen, I don’t want to be here all day, and based on how excited you are to be on your date, you agree, Clay.” his younger sister said to him.

“Who’s the lucky guy?”

He stopped moving at all, not even to breathe as his face turned entirely red.

He turned his head to them, who sat looking expectantly.

“Ugh.” he said, as he put his hand to his face. They all knew his sisters would never let this go.

“It’s… well, it’s no one you know. He’s new, and-”

“So you admit, the first date you go on in a year is with a guy?” Clista questioned.

He turned his head, practically expressionless. “Do you want to know who it is or not?”

Their eyes widened, and they both pursed their lips.

“Thanks. His name’s George. He moved to Florida this summer, from London.” Dream said, facing his full closet.

“Is that it? What else do you know?” Drista questioned, curiosity all over her face.

“Um, yeah.” he said, scratching the back of his neck. “I uh, met him today.”

He bit his lip, facing the two.

Their jaws were on the floor. 

“You don’t date for forever,” his older sister questions, “And then you ask out someone you just met?”

Dream blushed at the thought. “Yeah. I’m… I’m really stupid.”

His sisters burst out laughing. “This has gotta be the- the cutest boy ever!” Drista said through wheezes and loud laughs.

Dream scoffed, hiding his blushing face from his sisters by pulling his hoodie hood over his head, pulling the draw strings so it scrunched up, only showing his nose.

Dream thought about it a little. 

‘Wait, I never really… act on impulse like that. And he is really, really pretty.’

He smiled at the thought of the grinning brunette.

‘Also, I’m 99% sure he liked me back. The way he stared at me when he thought I wasn't looking…’

He came back to reality when Drista asked, “Wait, what does this ‘George’ character even look like?”

Dream didn’t pull down his hood, instead muttering through his hood,

“He’s like 5’9, and he’s a brunette. And he’s got a really bright smile. And his skin looked so soft, almost like porcelain. And, he’s got the cutest british accent. Nothing like Tommy’s, softer.”

Dream’s sisters' eyes widened a little at the description. “God,” his older sister said with a low tone, “You… You really like him. And you met him today.”

Just then, Drista shouted, “Love at first sight! It’s true!”

Dream scoffed, and Clista just chuckled a bit. “Well, little bro, you need help picking out something nice for your date?” the eldest said, raising an eyebrow.

“Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i havent been posting much, school is bonkers lol  
> :)  
> the way i write about george makes me think i like him 0///0  
> im gay tho so it's just  
> me admiring all of them  
> omg im a freak lmao


	4. metal ladders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a quick post, friends, sorry for the sudden posting-after-weeks-and-then-posting-not-one-but-two-chapters-cause-im-an-insomniac but i wanted to celebrate something

George pulled out his phone, and read 5:49.

He sighed in frustration. He couldn’t decide if he was super excited about the date or nervous out of his mind.

Both?

He sat back, fully laying down in his queen bed.

Seconds later, almost spontaneously, the phone beside him glowed with a youtube notification. He sighed, sitting up and looking at his phone. He decided to text Dream, something short to start conversation, just for fun.

________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dreamy

5:51 pm  
hey, this is dream right?

yes!  
is this george?

yup  
wyd?  


getting ready  
god, my sisters are so annoying

you have sisters?

two of the dreadful things  
hey i gtg, see you soon

ok, seeya  
____________________________________________________________________________

George sat his phone down, deciding he should just chill out and wait. It’s only half an hour, he could survive.

< \------------------------------------------------------------------------ >

“You cannot come along!” Dream shouted at his sisters. “This is my date! I need to leave, I’ll be back before mom comes home, okay?”

Drista scoffed, giving up. “Fine. Just don’t give your new boyfriend a bad impression of me.”

Dream rolled his eyes, and got into his car. “Love you guys. Take care of Drother while I’m gone!”

They waved to him as he pulled out of their short driveway before they walked back inside.

Dream felt confident. Well, as confident as he could be, he was going on a date. With a boy. He had just met.

He took a deep breath, and looked down at his outfit. He had to admit; it was perfect. His sisters had chosen a half-and-half green and white button up, with black jeans and black and white converse. 

‘It’s fine, it’s one date.’

< \--------------------------------------------------- >

‘Why,’ George was thinking, ‘Why does time have to pass so slowly.’

He finally pulled out his phone, checking it for what felt like the thousandth time.

‘Oh, a text?’

‘hey, whats ur address?’ it read under Dream’s name.

‘7924 anyaksers rd’

‘thx, seeya soon <3’

‘seeya’

‘Finally, feels like it’s been hours...‘ George thought, picking up his baby blue converse. He tied them on, and got off his bed. 

He decided he’d write a note for his mom, he had no idea when she might be home.

I’m out with a friend, I’ll be back soon -George

Just as he finished the note, signing his name in cursive, the doorbell rang. He walked to the stained oak door, and opening it. 

“Hi, George! Am I late?” the tall blonde asked from the porch.

“Hi Dream. You’re right on time. Is that normal? Being on time?” George asked, laughing a bit at the end of the sentence.

Dream scratched the back of his neck. “Definitely not. I don’t really… do things on time, I guess.”

“That was pretty ominous. Trying to tell me you’re failing?” George asked, walking out the wide door with Dream.

“Hah, my grades are actually doing pretty well right now. Not the best, but better.” he said, draping a long arm over the shorter’s shoulder.

“Maybe I’ll have to tutor you, Dream.” the brunette said, smirking and looking up at the taller.

“I wish, I bet you do a lot better than me.” Dream said with a loud chuckle, and sat down in the front of his car.

“Hey, this is a really nice car, is it yours?” George asked, walking around the front of the short car and hopping into shotgun.

“Well, not really, my dad…“ Dream started saying as they started driving down the thin road.

Conversation stayed like that for the drive. George giggling and Dream’s smile brightening, and Dream grinning making George look away and blushing.

Finally, after maybe half an hour of light talk and getting to know each other, Dream pulled up to an abandoned building.

George looked up at the tall apartment building. It was right along the beach, and looked rather old.

“Where are we?” the brit asked, looking up at Dream. 

The only response he got was a smirk, and the other boy grabbing his wrist to run to the building.

George ran with him, although was quickly out of breath. The jock was not only fast, but he had long legs; a double win for running, but not for the stout George.

Once they got to the building, George finally took into account how tall it was. Probably 30 floors, and openly abandoned.

Just then, Dream opened the large barred doors, walking in and saying the the shorter, “Let’s go to the top!”

George looked up with doubt. “I was hardly able to keep up with you; I’m not climbing 50 fleets of stairs.”

Dream grinned, cooing back, “I know a shortcut. C’mon, it’s beautiful up there.”

George looked up at the taller’s face for hardly ten seconds, before looking away and saying, “Fine. I’m not climbing stairs though.”

Dream grinned, once again grabbing the other’s hand. He led him to a small room, most likely a janitor’s office. 

On the other side of the room was a ladder, undoubtedly leading to the roof.

Dream walked over, climbing onto it and started making the long crawl up the metal bars.

George sighed in slight frustration. 

‘This better be worth it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok what we're celebrating is 50 kudos! thank ever single one of you amazing human beings! i hope you are and stay in good health!
> 
> im super hyped about this, so really, thanks. im glad all of you enjoy this cute story :)  
> which i personally find dogwater but we'll ignore it-
> 
> ps if ur wondering why i chose that address, not only is it any askers road, the 7924 is because that can be translated into number letters on a phone to 'swag' cause my friend thinks im swag and um yuh thx for coming to my ted talk lol


	5. abandoned apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 5  
> just realized how little i post, and i looked at where i ended off  
> gonna post everyday for a couple days, i have a lot written lmao

After about 5 minutes of climbing, Dream was excited to see an opening to the roof. 

And George was in awe.

There, before him, was one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen.

It was a sunset, draped right over most of the city of Orlando. From the beach they were on, you could see all the tall buildings. Although his colorblindness faltered the experience, it was still the most beautiful thing he’d seen.

‘Well, almost.’

Dream laughed a little at the brunette whose jaw was dropped, and held out his hand. 

George gratefully took his hand, but before he could let go after he was safely on the roof of the building, he felt his fingers lock with the other.

He looked up to Dream, who was now smiling, but quickly turned away as his face reddened.

Dream, however, could do anything but look away. The warm, bright colors illuminated every beauty in George’s face. His sharp jawline, his doe brown eyes, his fluffy hair.

George looked back at him, and was met by awed eyes. George cocked his head slightly, confused on why the taller was looking at him like that, when he leaned in.

George’s head snapped back as the other leaned closer. The blush that was slowly subsiding was back, and stronger than ever.

Dream looked into George’s eyes for confirmation that this was okay, and was met with just the look.

Just then, the other gently leaned in just far enough so that their lips were touching.

George, although surprised for a minute, melted into the kiss.

After barely a minute, George pulled away panting, staring into Dream’s eyes.

Dream had a pang of guilt in his heart when he pulled away, and George saw that immediately.

“No, no no it’s not like that!” George said hurriedly, trying not to hurt the other’s feelings. “I- I need to breathe, Dream.”

The other relaxed almost immediately, and smiled. He turned back to the sunset, grinning like a maniac.

George sat down next to him, crossing his legs and staring at the sky.

Dream turned to the other, immediately blushing at the boy.

‘He’s too damn pretty for me to be the one he likes…’

Dream smiled at himself.

‘I’m still the person he likes. One way or the other, I'm the luckiest man on earth.’

George turned away from the sky, looking at the other smiling at the sunset. The blush, once again, rushed to his face.

‘How on earth am I the one he likes?’

George, now admiring every little detail, was rather awestruck.

‘He’s beautiful. The sandy, blonde hair, the freckles now standing proudly on his face, his sharp jawline, his presumably green eyes.’

He turned back to the sunset, forcing himself not to stare too long so he didn’t seem weird.

“Isn’t it beautiful, Georgie?” Dream said, pointing at the sun.

“Hah, I bet.” the other responded softly, watching the setting sun.

“What do you mean?” Dream said, looking to the other with a cocked head.

George smiled sadly, and Dream caught the look. “I’m a little colorblind, so it’s probably not half as pretty as you see it.”

Dream’s eyes widened, but only slightly. “You’re colorlind? I had no idea.”

George laughed, saying, “It’s not a big deal. I’m protan colorblind, so it’s just reds and greens.”

Dream was now a little confused. “What do the colors look like, anyways?”

“Oh, I get green and yellow mixed up a lot. They’re really similar. As well as red, it looks more like a brown.

“Oh, but my favorite color is blue.” George said, looking at his converse. “It’s the color I see the most vibrant, so it’s my favorite.”

Dream was a little sorry for the boy. “I’m sorry I took you here, I bet it just reminds you that you can’t see color…” 

George turned back hurriedly. “Don't say that! No matter what, even if I can’t see many colors, that doesn’t mean I hate it.”

Dream turned to the other’s worried face, and smiled. “I guess. Tell me more, what are you like?”

George smiled back at the other. “Well, I live with my mom. She’s why we moved here anyways, she got a new job and…”

After 3 hours of bonding, they decided it was probably a good idea to get home. 

As Dream reached George’s house, he felt a pang of sadness in his heart, but he pushed it aside. 

“I had a lot of fun. We should do something like this again!” George said, getting out of the car.

“Okay, sometime soon. Bye, Georgie!” Dream called back.

George blushed a little at the nickname, waving back to Dream and calling, “Bye, Dream!”

Dream couldn’t help but smile the whole time heading home.

‘That was a lot of fun. I’m taking him out again sometime, if it’s the last thing I do.’

He pulled up to his driveway, parking the car and walking to his dark front door.

Just as he entered the house, taking off his coat, he heard two girls talking in his living room.

“I’m home. What’d you guys do when I was gone?” Dream asked, walking into the large room.

“Stranger things.” Drista said. Dream was about to scold them, as they weren’t supposed to watch anything too nightmare-inducing shows, when he was interrupted.

“Whatever. How was your date?” Clista said, turning to her younger brother.

Dream rolled his eyes, though a faint blush rested on his cheeks when he thought about it.

“It was nice, I took him to the abandoned apartment.” The tallest responded to the girls as he sat down on a chair and looked at his phone.

“Wow, this one must be important,” Drista said, as her brother looked up and cocked his head. “You haven’t even taken me there in years.”

Dream rolled his eyes, but he knew it was true. That apartment was something he’d only let 3 people, other than George, see.

He took Sapnap there a couple years ago, in sophomore year of high school, and he took both his sisters about 5 years ago, when they were all still really young. Some of his best memories were up on the roof of that building.

Dream yawned, suddenly feeling all the adrenaline he had from the date rush out of him as soon as it came.

“I’m gonna go to bed. See you in the morning.” the tallest said, and his sisters said goodnight to him as he walked upstairs to his room.

He laid down in his bed, but when he was about to fall asleep, he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Whatever it was, he’d know in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! please kudos, it makes me feel special <3
> 
> comment? wanna talk, friend?


	6. loud alarms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one hits too close to home, sadly enough, and frankly was writing this when my friend with the same experience was over, and we both shared a cry
> 
> i know i said daily, but i cant help myself. i just wanna post lmao
> 
> enjoy!

Suddenly, George was woken up by a loud alarm.

“What the hell?” he muttered as he sat up in his bed.

It only took him a bit to realize where the alarm was coming from. 

His eyes widened.

“No, no no no…” he said as he got out of his bed and pocketed his phone. 

He ran down the stairs, right to his mom’s room. The alarms were so deafeningly loud, and he winced as he opened the door.

“Mom! Get up!” he shook his mom awake, who grabbed her own phone and dialed 9-1-1 while they ran outside. At this point, the smoke was starting to draft downstairs, and they had to cover their faces with their shirts.

As soon as they got outside, they took stumbles forward, and George collapsed onto the moist grass.

He looked up to his room as flames licked at his window.

The terrifying experience finally sank in to him, as the adrenaline he was feeling just moments ago faded.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, quickly scrolling through his phone, when he clicked the call button.

“George?” Dream said drowsily from the other side of the line.

“D-ream, the h-house it-ts on f-fi-ire pl-ease..”

“George? Are you alright?” the blonde said as he started to sit up.

George was sitting on the grass, tears streaming down his face, as he tried to choke any words out, when the sirens could be heard. 

He turned his head at the approaching fire truck. “George? Are those sirens? Are you ok?” George heard from his phone, finally saying;

“Ple-ease come ov-ver.” 

The blonde could now be heard getting out of bed. “George, what’s happening? Are you ok?” 

George couldn’t say anything, and instead burst into tears. 

Dream, now fearing his friend’s life, got in his car. “I’ll be there in a minute. Are you safe?”

The brunette, muttering into his phone, said, “Mhm.”

Dream could hear the clear terror in his voice. Although it was 5 in the morning, he was wide awake. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he drove down his street.

As he pulled onto George’s street, it was all clear. 

He could see the firefighters using massive hoses to try to extinguish the flames, and a small boy sitting on the ground, trembling.

As he pulled up, he got out of his car and ran to George.

As he heard his name being shouted by a familiar voice, George turned around and got up. He ran at the tall blonde, falling right into his chest. 

“George, are you ok? Are you hurt?” Dream said, fear apparent in his voice. 

He calmed down a bit when the small brunette in his arms shook his head. 

He sat down in the short, bright green grass, holding the sobbing boy close to him.

After George stopped crying, Dream asked softly, “Do you want me to call Sapnap?”

George shook his head.

He wished the moment left, and yet hoped it stayed like that.

George, who was tired from both loss of sleep and having gone through what he just had, fell asleep.

Dream noticed this, and smiled down at the boy.

He looked up, and saw George’s mother talking to someone in a heavy brown suit, who was clearly the fire chief.

“Hey, Ms. Notfound?” he said to the woman, who now turned to him, “could I take him to my house?”

She smiled, and nodded before turning back to the other man. 

Dream carefully picked up George, walking to the car with the small man in his arms bridal style. 

He placed him in the passenger seat, starting his car and driving silently to his house.

When he got there, he grabbed George from the right side of the car and brought him inside.

As he made his way up the stairs, someone poked their head from another room. 

“Who’s that?” Dream’s little sister asked loudly.

Dream turned to her and gave her a little glare. “This is George, now go back to bed.”

His sister rolled her eyes and went back to her room. 

Dream walked into his room, setting the brunette in his bed and pulling the covers over him.

He walked back down the stairs, and into his kitchen where his mom stood.

Taken slightly aback, he asked the shorter woman what she was doing there. 

She turned around, fear and then anger in her eyes.

“Where the hell did you go? You scared me!” she shouted at him.

“Mom, relax, I ha-”

“No! I will not relax when you ran out of the house so worried. What the hell happened?”

“Mom, stop shouting. Drista’s sleeping.” 

She scoffed and crossed her arms. 

“Explain. Now.”

He was scared a bit; his mom was never this angry.

“I went to go help my friend. He called me an hour ago, and his house had caught on fire.”

The anger in her eyes suddenly was replaced by concern. “Is he okay? Where is he?”

“He’s upstairs, in my bed.” Dream said, calmly.

His mother raised one of her eyebrows and smirked.

Dream immediately started blushing at his mothers devilish grin. “It’s not like that!”

Dream’s mother smiled and rolled her eyes, walking away. 

Dream stood there, in awe of his mother’s thoughts. He walked to the coffee machine, thoughts running rampant through his head.

He closed his eyes took a deep breath, and thought to himself;

‘It’s not like that. We’re just friends.’

As he thought that, his mouth arched slightly to the floor.

Then his eyes shot open, wide as ever.

‘Why am I sad about that? I- I don’t like him!’

‘We… we kissed once.’

He shrugged it off, and poured his coffee into a mug he got from the cabinet before him.

He sat down on his couch, turning sideways and putting his feet onto the opposite side of the large piece of furniture.

He sat there on the couch with his phone and his coffee for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! ghost readers are no fun, though :(  
> if you enjoy the story, please tell me! it's fun to interact :)


	7. kisses on cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you ampersandssss for the little suggestion 
> 
> ALSO ALMOST A HUNDRED KUDOS????? IM GOING TO GO CRY AND EAT RAMEN  
> CELBRATE!

As George slowly woke up and he opened his eyes, he was fearful for a second. 

‘Wh-Where the hell am I?’

Just as soon as he started to get up, he looked across the unfamiliar room when his eyes landed on a hoodie in a small closet across the room.

‘Dream’s hoodie?’

Just then he realized where he was.

‘Oh, this must be Dream’s house.’

Although he was uneasy, he was a little more comfortable knowing someone random hadn’t picked him up and taken him to their house.

He got out of the bed, and walked to the door decorated with posters of random football players. George scoffed and rolled his eyes as he walked out of the small room. 

He turned and walked down a fleet of stairs, looking around curiously as he did, until he saw Dream.

As soon as he laid eyes on the man, the blonde turned around to meet George.

“Oh! Morning. You don’t mind if I brought you over, do you?”

George smiled and shook his head, just relieved it really was Dream’s house.

Dream’s slight smile faded a little just a moment later. “What happened, George?”

George recalled back to the event that had happened only a few hours ago, and shivered physically at the thought.

Dream noticed this, and didn’t say anything else to alarm him. “Hey, it’s fine. Want to watch something?”

George smiled, happy he didn’t have to think anymore about the previous house-fire. 

He walked over, ushering Dream with his hands as to get him to move over on the large couch.

Dream rolled his eyes, but complied, putting his feet on the floor.

“We have Hulu, Netflix, and Disney Plus. Anything in mind?” the blonde asked, looking to George. 

The brunette was staring intently to the t.v. trying to decide what to watch, before saying, “Disney plus, I wanna watch a disney movie.”

Dream made sure to mentally note that; George liked disney. He smiled, grabbing the remote beside him and going to Disney plus.

He handed the remote to George, saying, “You can pick whatever.”

George smiled, and accepted the remote, looking back to the large flat screen t.v.

He looked for a bit, before choosing Lilo and Stitch.

“This your favorite movie?” Dream asked the other.

“No, but I don’t really want to watch mulan right now. Burning village, remember?”

Dream nodded, slightly frowning with concern. George noticed this, and said, “It’s okay, Dream. I’m fine, and so is my mom. Don’t stress out.”

Dream smiled to the other, which made Goerge’s face flush pink. “Thanks George.”

With that, Dream leaned over and kissed the other on the cheek.

The taller sat back down, smirking slightly as the other’s face went bright red.

“Hey, this your boyfriend or something?” a voice said from behind him.

A girl, resembling Dream to an uncanny extent, walked in. Dream rolled his eyes, though George could swear there was a faint pink that tainted his cheeks.

“George, this is-”

“Wait, you’re George? Holy crap, Dream wasn’t over exaggerating when he said you were pretty.”

Dream looked at his sister like she’d just stabbed someone, a deep red flushing on his freckled cheeks.

George, on the other hand, had his face buried in his hands, most likely blushing like crazy.

“As I was saying, George, this is Drista. She’s my younger sister.”

“Hi.” George said, lifting his head from his hands to smile at her.

She smiled at him, before saying, “Mom made breakfast.”

The youngest walked out of the room, presumably to the kitchen to get her food.

Dream smiled sheepishly to George, murmuring, “Sorry about my sister. It probably won’t get much better. When the older gets involved we might be screwed.” he said at the end with a chuckle, scratching the back of his neck.

George sighed, laughing a little. “It’s fine, I can deal.”

Dream stood up, grabbing the brunette’s hand gently and pulled him to the kitchen.

“I’m starving.” the blonde said as he entered the marble-countered room.

George was engulfed in a hug as soon as he entered the room, however, Dream’s mother having grabbed the boy. “Are you okay? I know Clay said you were, but it scared the crap out of me! You aren’t hurt, are you?”

Dream could be seen in the corner of George’s eye covering his face with his hands.

George turned his attention back to the worried mother, saying, “I’m fine. I got out of the house before the fire reached my room.”

She stopped hugging him to examine him, making sure he wasn’t burnt or hurt in any way.

“Thank god. Clay ran out of here as quick as possible, and I thought someone had died.” George smiled at the woman’s concern. 

“Oh, that reminds me. Could I call my mom?” 

Dream’s mother let go of the boy, letting him go to the living room to call his mother.

“Wow Clay, quite the boy. He’s really pretty.” Dream’s mother said, walking to the fridge and pulling out a large bottle of orange juice.

Dream stayed in his position, hands covering every inch of his face.

Two people then walked into the room, a tall greying man and a slightly-shorter teen, who both wore drowsy faces.

“Why’s everyone in the kitchen?” Dream’s father said, walking over to the coffee machine and pouring himself a glass.

“Clay’s friend’s house burned down.” Dream’s mother said, taking a sip of her own cup of coffee.

“Oh. Are they alright?” his father said, no concern present in his voice, merely a question.

“He’s fine, dad.” Drista said, now eating pancakes on the counter.

“Alright.” the tall man said, walking back out of the room to his office.

Just as the other exited, George entered the room. 

“So, my mum says the fire torched the entire upstairs, including my room.” They all looked at him with concern, Dream’s older sister now examining his features.

“Wow, you’re pretty.” she couldn’t help but blurt. Dream turned his head and glared at the eldest sibling, who looked to the ground. 

George blushed slightly, but went back to what he was saying. “The rest of the house is just really smoky and water damaged. I think she said we could recover some of the stuff on the main floor.”

Dream smiled with optimism. “Hey, at least you might be able to recover some of your stuff.”

George smiled at the other, sitting down at the counter.

“Could I have something to eat? My mum’s coming to pick me up in half an hour.”

Dream’s mother grabbed a plate, as Dream sat down in the stool next to George at the island in the middle of the room.

After eating, George said goodbye to everyone but Dream’s father who was working as well as Dream’s sleeping younger brother.

His mother picked him up, bringing him to their newly burnt home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you anyone who left a kudos :)
> 
> listen here bucko i know that because you're reading this you most likely have mental problems as i do, and i just want to say it's going to be okay. i know that someone out there needs that. call me cheesy, if i heard that earlier i would be better now.
> 
> CELEBRATE! GO DO SOMETHING FOR YOURSELF! GET OFF THE DAMN LAPTOP (when you finish reading of course)  
> i know you have at least ONE friend, even if it's over like discord or something. go have a mental break. outside time can really help, i promise.
> 
> thank you all :)


	8. setting suns with best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter :)  
> sorry i havent posted in like a month, school is hitting damn hard.  
> have fun with this comfort-y chapter, my fine friend. <3
> 
> also, 130 kudos, meaning at least 130 pepes are gonna see this cool

“Wow…” George said as he looked up at his house.

The firefighters had broken his bedroom window to better reach the fire and not have to go in the smoke-infested building. 

As he walked in with a mask covering his face, he hesitated. He looked to his mother, who noticed the fear in the boy’s eyes.

“It’s ok, hun.” She smiled under the mask, though you could still tell she smiled when her eyes scrunched slightly.

George felt like throwing up, right then and there. The fear he felt was unbearable; where will they live? How could they possibly get enough money to rebuild their house? Get back their valuables?

The brunette couldn’t stand to stay in the smoky room, and left just as quickly as he entered. 

He walked to his front yard, pulling out his phone.

He hesitated a bit before pressing the call button; but decided it was the best.

“Hello?” a soft yet scruffy voice came from the other side of the line.

“Hey Sapnap.” George said, using the energy he had to not cry.

“George, are you okay? You sound like you’ve been crying.”

George smiled a little at his friend’s concern. “Yeah, something did happen. My brand new house got crisped.”

The brunette could hear the shock from the other. “Where are you? Are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m fine, Sap. It happened at like 5 in the morning, and I didn’t think to call until now.”

Sapnap, concerned yet much less than before, said, “Who did you call?”

George blushed a little. “Dream…” 

The latter was very apparently grinning, and it could be told through even the call. “Oh, so you call your new boyfriend and not me-”

George blushed profusely, shouting back, “He is not my boyfriend! What is wrong with you!”

Sapnap started laughing, making the brunette’s cheeks only redden further.

“Whatever.” George said finally, rolling his eyes.

“I’m coming over to your house. You’re there, right?”

George said a small “Mhm” to the other, who hung up immediately.

George scoffed, putting his phone to the side. He sat down, looking up at the sky. 

It was blue, and just the perfect blue. Not so green-ish that it was unattractive to him, but not deep piercing blue. The clouds were spaced, fluffy with dark underneaths. The sun was behind George’s view, and yet still blinded him a small bit. 

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone running towards him. 

“Hi gogy!” George rolled his eyes. He knew that voice better than his own.

“Hey, Snapmap.” Sapnap stared at George rather angrily.

Pitiful anger rang through the latter’s voice. “Don’t call me that!”

Sapnap sat beside the now giggling brunette, and frankly started laughing to himself. They stayed sitting next to each other for a while, merely enjoying the comfortable silence.

“So, based on the shattered window, it was pretty bad.” Sapnap finally said, looking at George’s now charred room.

“Yeah, that’s my room.” Sapnap looked at George, eyes full of pity and sadness.

“Are you serious? Oh my god George, I’m so lucky you’re even sitting next to me!”

Sapnap pulled the other into a tight and loving hug. Brotherly love, that is. George happily reciprocated said hug, feeling the sadness wash over him once again.

An idea rang through Sapnap’s head at that moment. “That’s it, Dream and I are taking you shopping this weekend. We’re gonna buy new clothes.”

“Woah, woah. I don’t have a place to keep those clothes. We’re homeless at the moment.”

Sapnap thought about it. “True, true.”

George turned back to the now rapidly darkening sky. It’s moments like this he treasures most. Sitting somewhere beautiful with someone he loves. Sapnap was one of his oldest friends, and this moment would forever be in his memory.

They sat for maybe an hour, though it felt like they sat for hours.

“Hey hun?” George’s mom yelled after a bit, making George sit up and look over his shoulder. “There’s some workers here about to recover some of your stuff. They’ll take anything that’s worth keeping, and anything that’s beyond saving will be thrown out.”

“Ok, mum.” George said, sighing as he laid back down.

“Hey,” Sapnap said kindly, “It’s gonna be okay. We’ll find you an apartment or a house while your house is getting rebuilt.”

George smiled at the other’s sympathy. Though Sapnap frequently joked around, he was still one of the kindest people George had ever met.

“Hey, I have a guest bedroom in my house, you can stay if you want.” the latter said to the brunette.

“Oh no, I’ve already got somewhere to stay temporarily.” George shyly stared at the sky, smiling a little.

Sapnap grinned, raising one eyebrow. “Oh, my oh my, who could possibly be Georgie’s savior?” he taunted.

George glared at the dirty blond boy, sitting up and crossing his legs.

“Do you think he actually likes me?” George asked with a small, shaky breath. 

Sapnap stared up at the sky, putting his arms underneath his head. “Yeah. I’ve known him just as long as I’ve known you. He hasn’t been this wishy-washy in love for years. And even then, he wasn’t as happy as he is now.”

George tilted his head down at the floor, smiling like an idiot at the thought that Dream might actually like him.

Sapnap saw that look, and grinned like a maniac. “I’ll keep in mind that you are going head over heels for a guy you met a week ago.”

George scoffed and rolled his eyes, looking away down the street. The small blush on his face quickly grew at the dirty blond’s remarks.

Sapnap looked back at the clouds. “Looking away, but not denying it.”

George was turning crimson red. “I’m going to leave.”

“No no, Gogy, I’m sorry, don’t go” Sapnap said jokingly, trying his best not to burst into laughter.

George once again rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

Sapnap finally started laughing. It was like a loud giggle, and was incredibly contagious. George couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

“Okay, okay, I think I’m fine now.” Sapnap said after a minute of straight laughing. 

“Ugh, you’re so annoying.” George was smiling, even as he tried his best to be serious.

Sapnap laid back down, smiling to himself.

“I’m glad you moved out here.” George turned to the other. “It’s really fun being able to laugh with you and not over a computer.”

George smiled warmly at the other’s little remarks to himself.

“Man, when you first said you were moving out here, I was so hyped. I thought it would be so much easier to come to visit you- well, I never imagined it’d be this easy,” George chuckled at the other. “But it’s so much fun. Okay, except when you refused to tell me where you were moving!”

George laughed at the other’s sudden anger. “It had me on my toes, you could’ve moved anywhere. Also, apparently now you’re dating my other best friend-”

George’s eyes widened. “We are not dating! Don’t even!” 

Sapnap began his laughing fit again as George’s pink cheeks turned even more vibrant.

“I can’t believe you.” George stood up, scoffing at the boy rolling around laughing. 

As George started walking down the street, Sapnap sat up, still laughing. “Where’re you going?” George turned around and started walking backwards.

“Back to Dream’s place.” George said as he waved. 

Sapnap raised one of his eyebrows, and George’s eyes flew open as his cheeks flushed red once again. 

“Would you leave me alone?” George yelled back, pulling his hoodie’s drawstrings to cover his red face.

“Bye, Gogy! Have fun!” George didn’t respond this time, only making a small gesture by sending Sapnap a middle finger from behind his back.

George was walking back to Dream’s home, knowing where it was merely because he memorized it on his way to his old home.

‘There’s no way Dream actually likes me like that.’

He contemplated before another thought hit him.

‘Where the hell am I going to live?’

The fear set into George. They can’t fix a crisped-house in one day.

‘Whatever. At Least be grateful you have somewhere to sleep for now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. i love writing, and so here we are. totally not 2:30 am, btw. this is fine.   
> im posting tmr too so in like 12 hours or less maybe
> 
> l:D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm happy to take ideas in the comments, so feel free to say anything!


End file.
